Accidents Happen
by Maetel
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru can't seem to forget the sights they saw they day before during a not so relaxing day at the pool.


Title: Accidents Happen  
Author: Maetel

Email:   
Rating: PG 13+  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru can't seem to forget the sights they saw they day before during a not so relaxing day at the pool.  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 1  
Series: No  
Multi Part: No  
Completed: Yes  
Year Completed: 2008  
One Hour Challenge: 505 Scene: **One of your 'Couple' catchs the other one in the shower. (must use these lines with the scene) "Did you know (charactors name) has realy cute dimples on his/her cheeks..."****"What are you talking about? I dont see any dimples on his/her cheeks?"****"Not those cheeks, his/her other cheeks."**

She hadn't been able to look at him earlier in the day. Just couldn't. One glance, and she'd be seeing beneath the green jacket and black shirt to the muscles and smooth skin that made up the outward appearance. He'd been the first man she'd ever seen naked, and she had a feeling that no one would ever be able to compare.

So she was at the newest senshi, Minako's, home with Makoto and her fellow blonde, enjoying a good bit of sake, as well as a few offerings of Absinth and sugar cubes that Minako had managed to steal from her parent's collection. It seemed like a good way to forget, or at least cloud the memory to the point that it wasn't as clear.

Makoto was tipsy and going ever deeper into a state of inebriation. Minako was giggling as the alcohol was going straight to her head thanks to nothing else being in her system. Usagi was laughing at her two friends as they spoke of how great it felt to finally be having a little peace. Even though Makoto hadn't been fighting the Dark Kingdom for as long, it was a nice reprieve from the sudden amount of stress that had been thrust upon her.

"So, Usagi-chan," Minako started with a giggle. "What happened that made you want to leave the pool in such a hurry yesterday afternoon?"

When had the conversation taken such a turn.

"Yeah, Usagi-chan. Your face was sooooooooo red," Makoto chimed in after having drained her glass of Absinthe. "Wha' happened?"

"Nothing. Just had a run in with Mamoru in the uni-sex bathroom," Usagi explained, trying to think of the fastest excuse. "He started making fun of me, and I wasn't going to put up with it."

"Mamoru-san… The tall black haired guy? Motoki-kun's friend," Makoto asked, making sure she thought of the right person. "Have I ever mentioned that he looks like my sempai? Especially when he smiles."

**Before she could stop herself, Usagi blurted out, "Did you know Mamoru has really cute dimples on his cheeks..."**

**"What are you talking about? I didn't see any dimples on his cheeks?"** Minako stated, remembering when she'd seen him upon his arrival to the public pool, during the few minutes that he'd taken to notify Usagi of his presence.

**"Not those cheeks, his other cheeks," the odango haired blonde whispered conspiratorially before realizing what she'd said. **

**Makoto slowly put two and two together and her jaw dropped. "That's what happened! You saw Mamoru-san-"**

**"NAKED!" Minako all but screeched. **

**"No, no I didn't," Usagi denied, though the tomato colored tint to her cheeks said otherwise. **

**"Spill it, Usagi-chan," the brunette ordered playfully. "Tell us ****_exactly _****what happened!"**

**"Nothing happened!" Usagi denied, her tone slightly whiny. "I was just trying to go to the restroom, and the water echoing all over the place. I couldn't tell that the stall I had chosen was a shower! I thought it was a toilet! Before I knew it, I looked in and saw Mamoru-baka with his back turned to me." 'And what a nice back it was,' she thought to herself. "I shrieked and closed the stall as fast as I could but it was too late**

The two listeners gaped at her before falling over laughing. Usagi looked at them and fell over, whimpering softly to herself. "You two had better not tell anyone about this."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The following day, Usagi sat at the counter, draining the last of a chocolate shake, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"I think we need to talk," Mamoru whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. She took a deep breath and turned in her seat. She hopped onto the floor and followed him to one of the back booths to slide in across from him.

"About what happened a couple of days ago-" they both started.

"You go ahead," Mamoru ushered.

Usagi, who was trying very hard to keep her eyes trained on Mamoru's face rather than the clothes covered chest. "What happened in the bathroom, I swear it was a complete accident. I didn't know that the stall was a shower."

"How?" he asked incredulously.

"The echoes and my directional hearing was shot after being in the pool nearly all day," she said. "Too much water in my ears."

The mention of the blonde before him had Mamoru struggling to not recall the memory of her in a skimpy bikini. She'd been a sight, and he'd been fortunate that she hadn't noticed that the shower he'd been taking the day before was a cold one. He had a feeling that if he wasn't careful, he'd be needing another one when he went back to his apartment.

He shook his head. "That makes sense. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't in shock at the sight-"

"You thought you'd put me in shock?" Usagi asked, snickering softly. "You weren't that great looking."

"Not in shock, but emb-" he stopped as he registered what she said. "What do you mean I'm not that great looking?"

"What can I say, Mamoru-baka?" was all she said as she rose from the booth, trying to get away before she was forced to admit what she really thought or rip off his shirt to get a better look at his chest. Whichever happened first. "Now, as much fun as this was, I've got to go."

"Odango Atama, wait a minute!" he exclaimed as she darted off and raced out the doors of the arcade. "Aw, damnit."

A rather audible thud could be heard as Mamoru's head hit the table. He was going to get her back for that comment, but first, he'd have to get the image of her in a bright pink two piece out of his head.


End file.
